The present invention relates to a griller for the grilling of foodstuffs, such as steaks, by means of an electric heating element. The griller, the subject of the invention, can be used both outdoors and indoors.
Many forms of grillers are in use domestically and with at least some of them a problem arises as to the disposal of melted fat and liquid emerging from the foodstuff being cooked. If this fat is allowed to come into contact with the means of heating the griller smoke is produced, as are carcinogenic compounds. While forms of grillers consisting of a grid arranged to heat an article of food to be grilled, beneath which and spaced from the grid, is an electric heating element onto which fat and liquids can fall are very popular, the problems referred to above have been recognised and addressed in the specification of U.S. Pat. No. 5,036,180 which is described in the Abstract accompanying the specification as:
"An electric grill-simulated charcoal broiler for use indoors with smoke, grease/fire abatement. The iron grid is somewhat rectangular shaped with horizontal elongated grooves positioned therein for searing the meat and elongated slots to receive and direct the ensuing greases and juices through parallel openings to a water pad positioned thereunder. The electrical grill heating element positioned directly beneath the iron grid bars is not exposed to the openings. The grill element has sufficient width to impart the heat directly to the meat by way of convection and conduction. The overall unit is simple in construction composed of readily detached or removable components for accessibility and sanitation and is self-contained and may be portable".
In this construction the electric heating elements are positioned directly beneath the iron grid bars and fat is carried off in grooves formed in the upper surfaces of the bars.